A Storm is Brewing!
by DistrictHufflepuff
Summary: Life was never easy for Annie and Finnick. After winning the 65th Hunger Games at just 14, Finnick returned home a different person. What would happen when he met a young girl with piercing green eyes who would help get back the old him? What would happen when Finnick had to return the favour? Set from the 65th games onwards, alternate POVs. Re-writing.


_hey guys, so I am re-writing this story because I don't like what was happening with it, I have done some editing to this chapter so please let me know what you think!_

**Annie's POV:**

I didn't want to, but I can't help it. My eyes are transfixed on the small TV screen in horror. Fourteen year old Finnick Odair has made it all the way to the final two. Quite unexpectedly due to his age but he was now wrestling with the District Two boy.

A huge career who had trained all his life versus the smaller more nimble Finnick.

Both are weaponless and roll about trying to gain the upper hand. I clap my hands over my mouth as the gigantic career punches Finnick directly in the face. Blood pours from his mouth but he continued to fight back determinedly.

Suddenly Finnick has pushed the boy off him and is sprinting desperately to his gleaming golden trident. With that weapon he has already impaled six other tributes and now stood a good chance of making it seven.

The boy's eyes widen in terror as Finnick stalks towards him. The boys attempts to grab his sword were futile, the trident sticks out of his back like a fork in a slab of meat.

The final cannon sounds and Finnick collapses to his knees in exhaustion. I look at his handsome face carefully, his enticing blue eyes have been replaced with an empty grey; all childhood innocence lost.

**Finnick's POV:**

No one expected me to win; I did against all odds. A strong eight in training didn't put me out in front but my sponsors kept me alive.

I am too tired to climb the ladder that drops from the hovercraft, instead I find myself being scooped up like

"You did it my boy," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mags," I say clinging to her like a young child clings to their mother. "I couldn't have done it without the trident."

She smiles sadly, stroking my matted hair, "It was never me, you got the sponsors to love you Finnick."

Exhaustion was getting the better of me as my vision went blurry.

I managed to say, "You pressed the right buttons Mags..." Before darkness clouded my vision.

My eyes feel like lead as I open them for the first time. I squint as they adjust to the bright light in the room. It was a sterile white, filled with machinery. Brightly coloured people wandered around in contrasting plain uniform.

Seeing me awake a few of the nurses fled the room giggling. I no longer felt exhausted or sore. In the corner of the room there was a long mirror. Climbing out of bed I walk over apprehensively.

I didn't recognise the boy in the reflection. Before the games I had some muscle definition; now you could see my ribs clearly. The long cut I sustained on my face was now no longer visible; any bruises had disappeared.

Anger flares up inside me. The scars I had earned were taken from me. The pain I struggled through, covered up so I look suitable for the Capitol audience.

I find it strange how these people can watch twenty four children fight to the death for entertainment, yet are unable to deal with the most insignificant blemishes that their games have inflicted upon their victors.

**Annie's POV:**

"Annie, dear, the interview is starting!" Shouts my mother from the bottom of the stairs.

Putting down my half finished drawing of the beach I run down stairs. The tiny TV was playing the Capitol anthem as I enter the small living room. My parents sit on the couch leaving no room for me so I sit on the floor.

Caesar Flickerman stands on the large stage surrounded by Capitol citizens. Roses shower the stage as the women in the crowd call his name over and over excitedly.

"Hello everybody, tonight joining us we have District Four's victor Finnick Odair," this was met by more cheers and screams from the crowd, "Lets welcome him to the stage..."

Finnick shuffles out slowly, in contrast, to his first interview he was no longer the cocky District Four tribute that women had fawned over. He wears a classic tuxedo but in a shade of sky blue, the shirt underneath a tad darker.

His demeanor made him seem resentful as he answers Caesar's question

"Isn't he handsome Annie?" My Mother coos. "A true honour to our district!"

I roll my eyes , gnoring my mothers remarks. Before focusing back onto the interview.

Finnick sits in a beautifully carved ornate wooden chair. Spotlights shine on him and he seems uncomfortable as the highlights are shown.

For three hours he is forced to relive the games. A nightmare most would want to forget. In the bottom right corner his reaction could be seen. I notice that he cringes whenever his trident finds another victim.

When the interview begins Caesar asks simple questions. Finnick replies still sound charming, but something was missing.

Finally he is crowned by President Snow himself. The beautiful crafted crown being a similar colour to his golden hair.

I finally realise what was missing. Throughout the whole interview, he didn't smile, not once.

_Read and review please, it would mean a lot to know what you think and I would appreciate constructive criticism!_


End file.
